


Hot Cocoa

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [10]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 10: Loco for cocoa





	Hot Cocoa

“You put the cocoa in the coffee cup and stir it all up, I said-“

“Splash are you..singing?” Yashee puzzled down at her teacher.

“Why wouldn’t I be singing, I’m a bard aren’t I?” He whisked the pot of milk on the stove, still humming the tune.

“It’s just that, there’s no one here.”

“You ever watch a musical, Yashee?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, they’re always randomly bursting into song, no rhyme or reason, if you’ll excuse the joke. I’ve always loved musicals. So, I like to sing, because I’m good at, and I enjoy it, and because it adds fun to my life. Makes me feel like I’m living besides Don Lockwood in *Singing in the Rain*. Now grab a cup, coca’s ready.”

“Splash are you..singing?” Yashee puzzled down at her teacher.

“Why wouldn’t I be singing, I’m a bard aren’t I?” He whisked the pot of milk on the stove, still humming the tune.

“It’s just that, there’s no one here.”

“You ever watch a musical, Yashee?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, they’re always randomly bursting into song, no rhyme or reason, if you’ll excuse the joke. I’ve always loved musicals. So, I like to sing, because I’m good at, and I enjoy it, and because it adds fun to my life. Makes me feel like I’m living besides Don Lockwood in _Singing_ _in_ _the_ _Rain_. Now grab a cup, coca’s ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!!


End file.
